


An Equal Opportunity Employer

by MaLady335



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Character(s), Death, Evil, Extinction, F/M, Gen, Murder, Original Character(s), Violence, looting, main character is a bad person, murder on a mass scale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Unbeknownst to most of the Frieza Force there are scavengers who make a living off of the left over relics of the recently decimated planets. A scavenger with a sketchy past named Lock ends up getting caught and hired into the force.Right now I have no particular relationship in mind but there will be at least one in the future.





	1. Application for the Position

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place well before Raditz leaves for Earth but many years after the destruction of planet Vegeta.

\---SHIPS EXITING ORBIT--- 

“AWESOME! Lets score that sweet, sweet, booty!” Lifting my ship off one of this planet's moons I headed towards the large, now decimated world.

'Hopefully those assholes didn't destroy everything. Momma wants some new ports for her baby.'

Whenever the Frieza Force cleansed a planet there was usually a day between when the brutes leave and the cleaning crew swoops in to mop up the mess. I've been making a decent living off of scavenging the newly destroyed cultures in that brief window of opportunity. While it might not be the most dignified work it does keep my belly full and my ship running. 

Once within the planet's atmosphere I had my ship scan for complex structures. While the stuff may vary, most people keep the good stuff where the buildings are either really tall or just down right confusing. Locking onto a nearby area I put it on autopilot to get there.

Since my girl was originally owned by some stupid group of scouts it was made for speed and stealth. Of course I gave her a new coat of paint and a few tweaks of my own so she could be at her full potential. Those idiots didn't realize what a gem they had on their hands. Good thing I was there to rescue the poor girl.

The area my ship locked onto didn't have very tall buildings but I could tell from the air that it looked like a maze and that it probably went underground. Not too bothered by it I landed in some kind of square before grabbing my gear. I left my ship and didn't even bat an eye at the amount of dead bodies or blood painting the area.

I've been doing this for years and even before then I was pretty familiar with death. It was only a problem if I got there a little late and they started to stink to high heaven. Back when I first started this I used to follow specific groups, more specifically the Ginyu Force. They always did things ahead of schedule so I had a lot of time to fill my ship to bursting with contraband. However I had to stop that after I almost got caught by one of them. It took quite a bit of maneuvering to lose them.

The underground area was alight with crystals that glowed a bright blue. Stepping over what few bodies were there I followed the more elaborate ways to find the good relics. It was generally a good rule of thumb that the more complex the designs the more worthwhile the place and artifacts. After going deeper down I came across some kind of temple. It had a large stone slab door that had been blasted apart.

Inside there was a large scorch mark where a group of people probably huddled together before their deaths. Looking around most of the stuff in the main room was broken. But as I wandered through the side doors I found several pots, gems, and precious metals waiting for me. I left the temple and found another a few hours later. By the looks of things these guys mostly stayed underground, little good that did them.

By the time I had filled my pack it was getting dark outside. A repetitive beeping could be heard from my ship. The same beeping my ship gives off when it detects other ships within range.

“Shit shit shit shit.” I muttered as I ran to my ship.

'Dammit I knew I should have stayed closer to the surface. Hopefully I can get out of the system before they notice me.' As I finished that thought a blast was shot straight through my baby.

Smoke rose up from her as a fire started inside. Looking up I could see five of the Frieza Force's clean up crew floating above my girl. I was blinded by rage.

______________________________________________________________________

“SIR WE NEED BACK UP! THE SCAVANGER AHHHH…...” Was what went over the scouter to the head of the clean up crew for the newly named Frieza Planet 548.

“Sir what should we do?” One of the guys asked the commanding officer.

“I will contact the station and they'll let us know how to proceed.” Tapping on his scouter he made the call.

“This is the main office for clean up crew support how may I be of assistance today?” The bored man on the other line stated.

“There is a scavenger on planet Frieza 548 and it has destroyed a portion of my crew.” 

“Well how many of your regiment were taken out?”

“Five.”

“Five? At once? That's a lot for a scavenger. Here let me push you on up. It'll be my ass if this sounds as bad as it is and I don't go through the proper channels.” There was a long pause that had the commander tapping his toes. “AH my manager is telling me to redirect your call. Good luck man.” There was a click as the call was passed on.

“This is General Zarbon now what is this about a scavenger killing off our men?” The officer stood at attention in surprise.

“Well General….I...I…” He stuttered out as he stared dumbly upwards “...She's here.” The commander looked terrified at the alien that landed a few feet away from him.

She threw him a glare “So are you the one I talk to about paying for my ship?”

________________________________________________________________________

He was staring at me like I was the crazy one, “Look I just want compensation for my ship. Do you have any idea how much that baby cost?”

“Sir she's demanding payment for damaging her ship.” He said.

“Who are you talking too? Can they pay for it? Because if you don't I won't hesitate to kill every single one of you ugly mother fuckers and then take YOUR ship. That was a stealth ship I rightfully stole. It's not cool to just go around blowing holes in other people's stolen ships man. Have a little common decency.” I ranted.

“What how is that your power level? Sir her power level isn't even above 200. What? Well if you say so? Come on, girly looks like you've pegged some upper crusts interest.” He motioned for me to join his men in the ship.

Annoyed I followed, “I'm only going to get compensation for the lose of my ship.”

The ride there was uneventful. The cleaning crew gave me strange looks that I ignored. We landed without incident. I was the first to exit the ship, glad to get off that poor excuse for a battle vessel. The guy I was talking to earlier caught up with me to lead me to wherever I was suppose to meet these douchebags. 

I entered a large mostly vacant room with a large window. Unimpressed by the utter lack of detail my eyes locked onto the guys at the center of the room. While I had only seen one or two images of the man in my life I knew the guy at the center to be Frieza and the two on either side of him were his generals.

“Zarbon this better not be a waste of my time?” Frieza asserted as his tail swung about lazily.

“Don't worry Lord Frieza I have a hunch this will be quite amusing.” The green haired man on Frieza's right said with quite a bit of assurance.

“So is someone gonna pay for my ship or should I just start with these guys?” I pointed at the men who had followed me from the cleaning ship.

“She only has a power level of 189 Zarbon I knew this would be a waste. Why did you bring her here? Just kill her.” Frieza demanded of the cleanup crew huddled near the entrance.

Infuriated at being ignored I barely even registered transforming. My body expanded into purple acid, held together by my conscious desire to destroy. Merely touching the screaming men had their bodies melting in my grasp. As the acid finished consuming their bodies I shrunk back to my normal state. A new sense of fulfillment and calm flooded me as I reverted back into my fleshy prison.

“Well I wasn't expecting that. Did you know she could do that Zarbon?” Frieza asked ecstatic. 

“Not necessarily. But I suspected there was more too this scavenger girl than what appeared in her power level.”

“You know I'm right here? Now is someone gonna pay me or am I gonna have to keep killing more of your guys?” 

“Actually how would you like regular wages? Though I'm surprised with your strength that you haven't come to our organization before?” Frieza asked.

I blinked, “I assumed you guys didn't hire women. I mean I've been following your men for years and I've never seen a female in any of the groups I've stalked.” Frieza looked offended.

“Are you saying we are biased against women? Zarbon tell her how many women we have working.” Frieza demanded in a whiny tone. 

“Lord Frieza since the destruction of Vegeta-sei we haven't had any women fighters. We have several doctors but none in the actual Frieza Force.” It was hilarious to see the genuinely alarmed look on Frieza's face. 

“I cannot believe you Zarbon? Why haven't you been hiring more women? You know this lack of equal opportunity reflects badly on me don't you? Girl you are hired, what is your name?” Frieza, the tyrant who was responsible for the destruction of countless civilizations was outraged at being accused of being sexist.

This was the most bizarre situation I could have ever found myself in, “I go by Lock and what exactly is your pay rate?”

Frieza raised a brow at that, “Don't worry Zarbon will make sure that what you make will be more than adequate. Now as amusing as you are my dear I have business to attend too.” Frieza waved me away as  
Zarbon lead me out.

“So what exactly do I need to do?” I asked the green haired gentleman.

Zarbon poked a few things on his screen before answering, “Well we will need to get you quarters, a uniform, and go through some tests before we can set you up with a team. So follow me and I'll show you to your new living area.” He started heading down the hallway with me following after him.

“So why did you have me shown to Frieza? What good would getting me a job do you?” I questioned not trusting this guys motives.

“I had heard concerns that there was a scavenger following our men. I wasn't for sure till the clean up crew found you and I thought we could make an example out of you. To be honest I didn't think you had any power at all. Originally I thought you would be killed and strung up as a warning to anyone else who would go around stealing from Frieza.” He said as he walked.

“Stealing is a bit harsh, I prefer the term looting.” I added not at all bothered at him outright admitting to planning my death. “Besides I'm hardier than I look.”

He stopped at a seemingly random door, “Here is an open apartment.” Zarbon pushed on a panel that opened up to what would at best be a studio apartment. 

There was no kitchen and the bed was the main feature of the room. The only other door led to a very small bathroom that had a panel next to the shower to show how many rations of water remained for the unit.

“Wow you guys go all out. You really know how to win a girl over.” My sarcastic tone wasn't lost on him.

“For now these are your temporary quarters. It will depend on your power level, team, work effort, and pay whether you get better living arrangements.” He didn't even look up from his tablet as he spoke. “Now lets get you some armor.”

 

______________________________________________________________________  
Vegeta was annoyed. His face which usually held a scowl now had a very sour look to it. There was no way they were paid the right amount. They got barely over half what was promised. What in the hell could have happened to change their pay? 

He would go to Frieza about it if it would do him any good. At best he would be mocked for whatever little thing went wrong and at worst punished for complaining. Nappa was being annoyingly upbeat while Raditz did his best at pretending to give a shit. The mess hall was it's usual level of crowded as the Saiyans moved their way through the line.

Of course Nappa needed to point out every little thing he saw. Even though Nappa was over two decades older than him Vegeta felt more like the adult in most situations.

“Vegeta there is a girl in line ahead of us.” Nappa pointed out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Oh please Nappa there hasn't been a female fighter in over a decade.” He glanced in the direction Nappa was pointing(none too subtly I might add) to see what definitely looked like a female.

“Don't point Nappa, that's rude. And besides maybe all of her species look like that? Or she's asexual? Zarbon hires asexuals all the time.” Raditz added unnecessarily. 

They all watched as she grabbed her tray to sit at one of the empty tables. It was clear she hadn't been assigned to a team yet. Her armor and scouter looked brand new.

“I'm gonna go talk to her.” Nappa stated.

“What? Don't do that I wouldn't go anywhere near her.” Raditz argued.

“Well maybe if I was weak like you Raditz I would avoid her. But I actually can handle shit on my own so I'll do what I want.” Nappa puffed his chest out, trying to look even bigger.

It only had him bumping into Vegeta who shot him a glare.

“It's not that you ass. If you'd check your scouter you'd see she only has a power level of 189. Look at her she's bright green.”

“Oh so you have something against people who are green is that what it is? You know that's just racist Raditz. I thought I raised you better than that.” Radditz was starting to get really annoyed at Nappa's teasing.

“Look no one is almost blindingly bright without a reason. Whatever she is she's probably poisonous. A lot of animals are bright as a warning to anything that might try to attack them.” Raditz finished.

Vegeta looked over at the woman as he was getting his food. She was definitely bright green. Her hair was purple and she had purple freckles spotting around her eyes. 

“Why would they let someone that weak onto the force?” Vegeta asked not expecting an answer.

It became obvious that they weren't the only ones to notice the newcomer as one of the mid level guys decided to invaded her space.

______________________________________________________________________

“Hey there! What's a cute little thing like you doing here?” He put his hand on my shoulder. “Why don't you come sit with me?”

“If you don't remove your hand in the next ten seconds I'm taking it.” I declared loudly and clearly.

“Come on I AAAAHHHHHHH.” He screamed as my arm turned to acid and ate him up to the elbow.

He started rolling around on the ground as everyone stared, “Any of you fuckers got anything else to add?” Taking the hint they all returned to their conversations.

'Well at least no one will fuck with me for a little while. Best to get that out of the way. Don't want any of these assholes getting ideas.' I watched the guys team help get him out to medical. 'This might be more fun than I thought.'


	2. In House Training

After the douche was dragged off I attempted to enjoy whatever this gruel was that they called food. However my plan was thwarted as I found several shadows surrounding me. Looking up I saw a large purple guy with horns standing in front of me.

“We are here to accept your application to the Ginyu Force.” I gave him an annoyed look.

“I didn't fill out an application for the Ginyu Force.”

“You didn't have too. Zarbon did it once he saw your power level.”

“Who are you then?” I asked starting to regret my choice of joining rather than death.

“I am Captain Ginyu.” He and the rest of the force struck a pose that made a smile creep onto my face.

“Uh no your not. I followed the Ginyu Force for over a year and their captain is a skinny yellow dude.” At first he looked offended but then it shifted into recognition. 

“That was my last body.” He gave me a look over, “Wait were you that ship we detected a few years ago?” 

I couldn't help but shift from fuck off to a more open posturing at his realization, “Yep that was me.” They sat down as we talked.

“I've heard you have a unique ability. We will be happy to see you demonstrate it in your test.”

“Test? Testing for what?” 

“While you are powerful there is a difference between being powerful and using that power. Once we know you can do the work you'll be accepted onto the team with all it's benefits. Though I wish you were yellow. It would really help our color scheme.” Ginyu stated.

“Hey if you had stuck with your last body it would have worked. Though I do have to say this body is much better looking than the last one.” He seemed a bit taken aback with that as I threw him a wink.

“So where you from?” The red guy said.

“I'm from a little rinky dink planet that's long been abandoned. Names Lock by the way.” He shook my hand.

“I'm Jeice, that's Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. Nice to meet ya, It'll be nice to have a sheila on the force.” Each of the guys raised a hand in acknowledgment. 

“So when's this test?” I went back to eating since it was clear they were gonna hang around for a while.

“As soon as your done eating.” I gave Ginyu a look.

“You guys don't waste any time do you?” 

He smirked, “We are known for being efficient.”

As I ate I realized how much I missed company. While I've always enjoyed my solitude it was a nice change of pace to be around other people. Especially since it became clear that they were freaks just like me.

Whatever the test was had us going off planet. My face scrunched up in annoyance when I saw that we were going in the small round ships. While they were good for stealth they didn't have much in the sense of firepower or speed. I'll need to look into either getting my old girl back or trying to find another ship because I wasn't going to use these indefinitely. 

The ships put us into a kind hibernating state since where we were going was apparently gonna take us a while to get there. When I woke up I felt hazy and not in a good way. Seeing the guys come out like they were raring to go annoyed me. Shaking my head a few time helped to wake me up.

“Don't mind the cryo-sleep it takes some getting used too.” Burter said as the rest of the guys gathered around.

“All right so what do I gotta do?” I asked

“Well first we need to see you in action, so you will be taking out this planet under our supervision.” The captain stated.

I scowled, “Your saying I have to do an entire mission on my own?”

“Not exactly. We are here to observe you and if you fail we will take care of the rest.” And I get the impression that 'failing' is much worse here than it was back when I was in grade school.

I didn't want them to realized how annoyed I was, “So where do I start?”

“An easy way to get started is to use your scouter to find more populated areas to eliminate them first.” Nodding I did just that.

Looking on my scouter I could see there were several cities on the planet. One of them wasn't too far away. I didn't bother mentioning this to them as I flew up and headed straight there. Obviously they followed. My irritation grew as I heard them making bets on how I was gonna do. 

I stopped near enough to get a good look at what I was dealing with. By the looks of things these guys built their cities in a spiraling circular pattern. It was actually pretty neat to see from above. Since it was the middle of the day I could see the little specks of people moving about unaware that we were just about them.

Now how to go about it? If I wanted to get anywhere I would need to impress them. Of course I haven't tested my powers in ages. But if this works like it used too it should really get their attention. They were behind me talking about a planet they wanted to stop by on the way back for a few drinks.

“You guys will want to stay up here.” I said before flying down to land in the center of the town.

The people looked amphibian and many of them stopped what they were doing to stare at me. They didn't look outright afraid but it was hard to tell for sure. Taking a deep breath I brought up a memory from when I was little. How my mom used to yell at me and say I wasn't hers, that I took away her real daughter. 

Feeling the rage fill my body I unleashed it. I let it expand out as far as it wanted. The screams barely registered as my acid took on a miasmic quality. I could feel into every building and alleyway. My body consuming everything made of living tissue as it moved its way into every crevasse of the city. 

Once the very edges of my body started to only feel trees I pulled back. The toxic air flooded back into a liquid and then my solid fleshy state. Instead of feeling weak or drained from breaking up my body, I felt revived and full of energy from the amount of matter I had broken down. I was still in a bit of an after glow when the Ginyu Force landed next to me.

“Now that was impressive, Zarbon gave me a summary of what he witnessed you could do but I never expected it could be used so efficiently. You've taken out an entire city without damaging any of the surrounding flora and fauna.” The Captain sounded genuine as he clicked around on his scouter.

“What can I say I got a few good tricks up my sleeve.” I shrugged nonchalantly, my body buzzing from excessive energy. 

Looking over my scouter I headed towards the next big city. I decided with this one to just use an energy blast. While I don't use energy very often I thought it'd be good to burn off some of the energy I just absorbed. I hadn't tested what would happen if I just kept consuming but I felt like today is not really the best time test my limits.

My blast was a bit more powerful than I intended. It made a hole where the coast city once was fill with sea water. This was more along the lines of what they were used too doing and I wanted to make it clear that I could do what they do easily enough.

As I went through the major cities I found the guys got less annoying as they started to take me seriously. I even found myself smiling at some of their antics. The actually job wasn't bothering me too much. This wasn't the first doomed planet I've been on. Hell this isn't even the first planet I'm responsible for decimating. 

To be honest I'm surprised no one asked why I was so cool with it. Maybe they were so used to it that it never occurred to them that it would be a problem for normal people. Not that I'm normal by any means. By the time we were near the last city we hadn't run into anyone very strong. To be honest we haven't even seen anyone who could fly. I'm guessing they picked this planet because the populace was so weak. Maybe they thought that if I was to eliminate people who were defenseless that I might not be able to do it.

I'm sure that'd be a problem for other people. But these guys were already dead. They've been dead since they were added to Frieza's roster of planets. At this point they were just walking corpses. For the last city I decided to do a mix of acid and energy attacks. While I enjoyed the high I get from excessive energy it makes me more careless which I can't afford at the moment. 

The guys were still following me and they commented on my methods more to each other than to me. The cries were easier to push out when I was in my acidic form. My mind was more interested in my bodies changing state than in the effect it had on the organisms I touched. There was something euphoric about being in such a fluid state of being. Going from a solid, to a liquid, then a gas allowed me to feel the very air pass through me. Now that I found myself at a comfy medium I wasn't sure what to do next.

“So where do we go from here?” I questioned feeling more confident in my status as a Ginyu Force member.

“Usually when we finish off the major cities we work on down to villages and try to take out as many groups as possible. Once it gets down to a thousand it's in the acceptable margins for the clean up crew to handle. However we are the Ginyu Force and we are thorough and like to have it under a hundred.” The Captain looked from the rest of his men back to me. “Since you've done so well we will be assisting you in eliminating the remaining populace. It would be difficult to take care of what's left with only one soldier.”

To be honest I was glad to be getting some help. It would be a huge chore to scour the whole planet by myself for the rest of the species inhabiting this soon to be sold planet. We split up so everyone except me was on their own. Recoome came with me to continue chaperoning my first job.

For someone who yells almost everything he says he doesn't talk very often. At least not to me anyways. I swear I could hear him a mile away but he hadn't talked to me directly yet. Unsure of how to break the ice with him I went with the first thing that popped into my head. 

“So Recoome? You come here often?” I said with more laughter in my voice than I intended.

Apparently he didn't expect me to say anything since I startled him so badly his blast missed it's target of a fleeing family too curve into a hill. I tried to hold in my laughter as I took care of the family since he was so flustered.

“Uh...I mean…..There's a few good spots over in this quadrant if you know where to look…….” His voice started out as muttering at best and that quickly dissolved into indistinguishable murmuring. 

This was not what I expected to happen when I got paired up with Recoome. From what I gathered I thought we would be having a dick measuring contest but he was acting all shy. It was actually pretty adorable. 

“It's ok Recoome I don't bite, I dissolve.” Heading towards the next target I tried to avoid bringing more attention to his nervous behavior.

It would only make working with him more difficult if I made him feel bad about it. As we worked I could tell he was starting to get more comfortable with me. I wasn't used to people being nervous around me. When I do go around people they tend to underestimate me or act all confident. So Recoome being all quiet and nervous was a welcomed change to my usual interactions with guys like him.

“Whats your poison?” I started trying to gauge his level of comfort, “I prefer the hard liquor myself.”

“It always takes a lot of anything to get me smashed.” He was talking more what I would call a normal volume since he was no longer muttering but he wasn't yelling like he has been.

“I bet being as big as you are. Do you usually go for the cheap stuff then?”

“Yeah, the taste has never really bothered me. I drink to get drunk not because it tastes good.”

“Same. I never understood the people who drink and actually enjoy the taste of alcohol. If your not getting drunk whats the point? It's just a waste if you ask me.” He smiled as we found some common ground to work with.

It didn't take us long to finish up the continent. Our scouters showed us that the only people really left were us so we headed back to our ships. Guldo was already there and it was only a few minutes before Burter and Jeice showed up. The Captain took a while as he did a final sweep before joining us.

“I'd say you passed this test with flying colors. That means there is only one test left.”

I sighed, “There's another one?”

“Oh yes and it's probably the most important one of all. How well do you pose?” They all went into a series of poses.

I tried to keep my face impassive but a grin crept over my face as I watched. Though it was clear that he was actually serious. Raising a brow at this hilarious idea of a qualification I copied some of their poses. The Captain gave them a critical look as moved between what they just did.

“Hm…..not perfect but it will take some practice to have you coordinated with the rest of us. Yes I think you will make a great addition to the Ginyu Force, welcome aboard.”

Each of the guys gave me a pat on the back with actual sincerity. It was weird that I had a group now. I never belonged anywhere really, maybe here I could.

“So are we still going out for drink Captain?” Jeice asked.

“Yeah Guldo owes us all a round since she passed.” Burter added.

“I don't see why not. Frieza won't have a problem with a day of celebration since we are ahead of schedule as always.” They did a little cheer that was humorous to watch but I realized I would probably have to learn it soon.

“YES RECOOME IS READY TO GET WASTED!” Maybe this wasn't such a terrible decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next chapter started so hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to update.


	3. Welcome to the Force!

I'm not sure what I was expecting when going on a bender with the Ginyu Force but somehow a series of nightclubs felt perfect for them. I mean seeing a group from the Frieza force essentially take over a nightclub was hilarious in it's own right. Especially since they all had a way higher opinion of their dance moves than actual skill. 

Not that I was any better. I probably looked like a spastic person having a seizure but I was hammered so I didn't care. Guldo was passed out at the first club so Recoome was carrying him around like a drooling backpack. Jeice was attracting ladies like there was no other guys in the place. Captain Ginyu stayed only tipsy feeling there should be one semi responsible person available. Burter and me were trying to one up each other on drinks. Jokes on him, my body absorbs alcohol slowly due to my toxicity. 

By the fourth place we had stripped off our armor since the planet was so hot and it was difficult to dance with massive shoulder pads. So we were walking around drunk and some of us almost naked. And to be honest I was VERY tempted to take one of them to a private room. It's been ages since I've been laid but I was able to cement the fact that we have to work together to reign in on that urge, at least for now. Gods forbid I sleep with one of them and find out their species mates for life.

I'm not sure when we finally stopped but I remember stumbling into the hotel room at some point. I woke up on a table with massive neck pain since my heading was hanging off of the side. Sitting up I cracked my neck. Looking around the obviously expensive hotel room I could see the guys sprawled out throughout the place. Poor Guldo was dropped face first right next to the door like a sack of potatoes. Burter was practically smothering the couch with his bulk while Recoome looked to be naked in a jacuzzi. I couldn't see Jeice but I'm guessing he was in the closed off bedroom.

Captain Ginyu wasn't anywhere in sight either. I headed straight for the bathroom since I needed to piss like no tomorrow. When I came out I arrived just in time to see the door burst open to crack Guldo in the head as the Captain came in with boxes of food.

“Good morning everyone. Lets get up and eat before we head out.” There was a collective groan from everyone else. 

The smell drifted over to me and reminded me that I hadn't eaten much in the past couple of days. I helped the Captain set up the boxes of food before I started to dig in. Slowly the rest of the guys joined us as they all looked like they were gonna be sick. 

“How can you eat that? You drank more than I did.” Burter asked as he stared at the food like it personally offended him.

“I don't get hangovers.” I stated.

“That's not even fair.” Burter tentatively poked at his food before giving up all together.

Jeice finally decided to join us as he pushed open the bedroom door to help the woman he was with search for her shoes. She looked a lot more nervous than she did last night. Though I bet we didn't exactly look like the most welcoming group of people at the moment. She skipped out on the food so it was just us at the table. 

Breakfast was delicious, well it had one delicious thing I liked. The problem with having a group of people together who had different digestive systems is that they all had different tastes. Guldo ate something that looked like steaming green goop, Jeice seemed to only eat vegetables, while Recoome, Burter, and the Captain had a meat heavy diet. Too be honest it's nice to see that the Captain went out of his way to make sure everyone got something they could eat. 

Once everyone else showered and sobered up a bit we headed out. While I never stuck to the galactic time very well, on the planet it was early morning. 

“The good thing about the pods is that they can make you sleep through almost anything.” Burter started, “So my hangover will be long gone by the time we get back.”

“I'm not too excited to go back. Zarbon put me in a broom closet.” 

“Not anymore your not. As an official member of the Ginyu force you'll have your own apartment in the elites wing.”

'Well that's a nice surprise. I was worried I was gonna go stir crazy with so little room to myself.' Having my own ship has spoiled me on private space.

The trip back was a nice dreamless sleep. I awoke feeling the grogginess from before. It took me a moment to get my bearings and keep up with the guys. Apparently the elites wing is in a deeper area of the station. So deep we had to take a train that stopped pretty often.

'I never realized these places were so big. No wonder none of the rebels try to take on the bases. Even if they had a substantial force they could just hold up inside and destroy them with all their tech.' I ran into a few of the rebels in my day and man are they fighting a losing battle.

Finally we arrived with Recoome dozing off. Getting off this area looked more well kept. It was still the same white walls and sliding doors but something about it made it look more sustained. Where I was originally placed had the look that it rarely got maintenance, it seems all that work was being done here.

Everyone except for the Captain drifted off to their own rooms. “Don't we have to report in?” I questioned.

“Not for that mission. Lord Frieza knows the nature of it and I will be reporting to him directly with my evaluation. Though in the future we do have to report to the Cold family as a team.”

“The Cold family? As in Cooler? I thought we just worked for Frieza?”

“Technicality we work for the Cold Empire. Frieza takes more planets then his brother so we tend to work with him more.” I nodded in understanding.

“So where are my new digs?” The Captain smirked and lead me down the hallway. 

He opened up a cabin to reveal a full apartment all to myself. It had a full kitchen, a good sized living area, two bedrooms, and a well done bathroom.

“Wow! I didn't realized this is what you meant.”

“You are now apart of one of the highest groups in the Frieza Force. It does have quite the perks.” He said staying in the doorway.

Looking about I was relatively happy with it. It shouldn't take me long to have my nice pile system that my mother hated.

“Thanks Captain. Seriously this was not at all what I was expecting when I first joined.” Speaking honestly since it was just the two of us.

He looked a little put back by it for a moment, “Well your power level alone means you deserve it and if you keep up the work you demonstrated for us then this will be only be the beginning of your career.” He looked a little flustered, “Well I must go speak with Lord Frieza. Enjoy your new apartments and if you need anyone just contact them on the scouter or leave a message.” He left allowing the door to slide shut.

'Awesome, I went from scrapping by off of loot to being one of the top fighters in the Frieza Force. Definitely not what I or anyone at home had in mind.' I felt despair creep in as I thought about my home, 'Maybe it'll end differently now?'


	4. Shopping

It was only after I woke up that I realized my kitchen wasn't stocked with anything. So after taking a quick shower I tried to contact one of the guys to show me around. While I know I could fight off anyone who would bother me. I was not a fan of getting myself lost, there are so many ways that going down the wrong hall could end badly for me.

The Captain was off doing Captain things, 'I wasn't really paying attention as he went on about paperwork.'

But he did send me a schematic of the place. He then went on about training later today. I tried the guys but they sleep in even when they aren't hungover. With a map in hand I went on a hunt for food.

Getting onto the train I felt anxious, something I had avoided easily due to my mostly solitude life style. Being on the train on my own had me feeling vulnerable. While I knew I was stronger than anyone there I still felt threatened. I took on a more defensive stance than I needed to. The whole train ride brought back memories of being stuck in similarly confined spaces as a child.

I hadn't always been an acid monster. It hit me after a new virus started spreading around the planet when I was around eleven. Before then I was seen as a 'defective' due to the brightness of my skin. My brightness didn't come in till I was around four and my mother believed that I was switched and I was some demon child who held dark powers.

She wasn't the only one, it was a pretty common belief. It made growing up hard, I often got blamed for things I didn't do and could never do. Like when we had a bad growing season or when the anyone got sick. I was the first to blame. The only reason I was never seriously harmed was because of my uncles' protection.

Thinking about it had my leg shaking. I tried to pull it off as impatience. It's hard to say if it worked since I was stared at as soon as I got on. Spending the past few days with only the Ginyu Force made me forget that I was the only woman in Frieza's army. 

Thankfully I made it to the market district without incident. It was nothing like the markets I was used to. The ones I visited where covered stalls or just a guy sitting in front of a pile of stuff to sell. Who I often did business with didn't have nice well light stores with their wares neatly placed along shelves.

It was definitely different, it seemed even here had a sterile feel to it. All the stores looked the same except for the signs above and the specific goods inside. The food stores were easy enough to find. 

I made a quick stop to eat some noodles at a little booth. While there was a mess hall with two free meals a day it looked like most people only used that as a base line with these stores catering to little luxuries for the poorer guys and the elites who could afford making their own food. At first I was confused on how to pay till I saw others using their scouters as a means of paying with digital credit.

There were several stores to choose from and it took me a few tries to find one that sold food that I knew. While I'm all about trying new stuff I knew from experience that something another species would find delicious could poison me if I wasn't careful. Once I started to wander down the isles I found food stuff that I hadn't seen in ages. I quickly started filling my cart up with snacks and staples I could never find before. I was in the middle of picking out vegetables when a large pink hand blocked my view.

“Hi, I'm Nappa.” Looking up with a disinterested expression I saw a large bald Saiyan with an idiotic smile under his mustache.

Looking past him I saw two Saiyans who were standing a ways off with their own cart. They were both visibly embarrassed and trying to appear like they didn't know him. I would guess he was their idiot. Something about the utter gall of him talking to me after I melted a mans arm just a few days ago had a smirk crack on my face.

I shook his hand, “Lock.” His smile spread as if he hadn't thought I'd actually go for it.

“So…..whatcha doing?” He asked obviously having no idea where to go at this point.

“I'm building a bomb.” I stated with a deadpan tone.

Placing some peppers into my cart he had a confused expression.

“That was sarcasm sweetie.” I said since he obviously didn't get it.

“Oh….” He started rubbing his head awkwardly.

“…...is there something you wanted?” While I found his bold introduction adorable he was in my way and it was getting on my nerves.

“Uh...uh….So what team did they assign you to?” He looked very happy at coming up with a question.

'I'm not sure I can continue to handle a conversation with him if he keeps this up. Though conversation isn't really what I'd use him for.'

“I'm on the Ginyu Force.” I continued down the vegetable aisle curious to see if he'd be intimidated by that or not.

“Wow really?” Nappa sounded impressed.

“Yep just got back from my test and I'm in. Got a new place and everything.”

“Nappa! Get back here!” The short Saiyan with tall hair was on the verge of yelling.

Nappa looked like he didn't want to go. 

“We gotta go. Hey maybe we'll run into each other later?” 

“Yeah maybe.” He turned back to his companions.

I could hear the short one scolding him as they went through the store. It was pretty funny. Finishing up my trip I had more than enough credits and hopped back onto the train. Sitting down I was expecting an easy ride back. Except some ass stood right up in front of me and started kicking at my groceries. 

“Hey asshole, those are mine.” Standing up the massive alligator guy didn't want to back off.

“Oh really I don't see your name on it. What are you gonna do about it little girl.”

“I'm gonna take your snout.” He huffed in amusement.

That is till I turned my arm into gas and grabbed at his long nose. He screamed and tried to pull away as his snout was dissolved. He collapsed to the floor clutching at his face. I sat back down with the train filled with fearful silence. Feeling satisfied with establishing my dominance I watched one of his teammates pull him aside. Where ever they were originally going they now took a stop at medical. No one bothered me for the rest of the ride.

Back in the elites halls I could hear the guys banging around in their rooms, 'What the hell are they doing in there.'

Rolling my eyes I went into my apartment and started putting away my stuff. I had just finished putting away the last of my food when someone started pounding on my door.

“Hey Lock? You back? We're heading over to meet up with the Captain for training. Do you wanna take the train with us?” Jeice practically yelled through the door.

“Yeah I'm coming.” I yelled back.

Heading out the door I could see Recoome rubbing at his eyes. “Didn't get enough beauty sleep?” I teased.

He tried to brush of his blushing with a stretch. 'Still not used to me I see.'

“Not all of us like to wake up at the crack of dawn.” Burter interjected.

“Neither do I. I, like most people tend to use more than ten hours of their day.” Burter gave a chuckle at that.

Walking along Recoome still wasn't talking with Guldo trailing along behind us. 'Guldo always feels left out of everything. I wonder why that is?'

The train was thankfully not very crowded. Now that I was with the team my anxiety was practically nonexistent.

“So what exactly do we have on the agenda?” I asked rolling back and forth on my heels.

“Well we usually do the basic stuff, sparring, racing, coordination. And we go get some grub afterwards which is nice.” Jeice decided to fill me in.

“So did you really melt some guys face off earlier today?” Guldo blurted out of nowhere.

“Oh I only took his snout, not his entire face. Besides I didn't melt it I dissolved it.”

“Try not to get into too much trouble. While small fighting and damage is fine, you'll get into some serious damage if you kill or break anything.” Burter stipulated.

“Wait how do you even know about that?” I questioned.

Guldo just pointed at his head.

“Yeah that doesn't answer my question.” I ignored him rolling his eyes.

Training facilities were one of the largest areas of the base. It had the most rooms and equipment. While they skimped on luxuries like food and water they clearly wanted most of their soldiers spending their time here. Following the guys we went back to one of the private training rooms. By the looks of things these were reserved for elites. 

Looking around I locked eyes with the pointy haired Saiyan from earlier. He was glaring at me, I gave him a wink to see him get all tense and annoyed. 

The inside looked similar to holosuites I've seen advertised on other planets but could never afford. The room was smaller than a gym but still good sized. The panels along the walls, ceiling, and floor hadn't been activated yet. The Captain was waiting for us at the center of the room.

“Too start off we'll have Lock spar with Recoome. Just as a warning try not to use your acid too much. This is to test how you handle one on one combat.” Nodding I cracked my neck.

The room transformed into a desert landscape with numerous boulders sprinkling the area.

Recoome stood across from me, “Recoome is gone end this quickly.” He yelled.

'Looks like someone got over their shyness real quick.' He charged at me.

Despite his bulk he was pretty fast. Instead going for the easy way out I stood my ground. I waited till he was right on top of me before dodging too the side. He began to wobble not expecting that. Using his surprise to my advantage I kicked his legs out from under him.

I was feeling pretty good about that till he swung around and punched me in the face. Caught off guard I instantly switched to my usual tactic of keeping distance. This grew frustrating for everyone else.

“Stop.” The Captain commanded.

“Lock I know you thrive with distance work but you cannot just back off forever. You started out well, don't just let one little hit throw you off.”

I nodded, 'That was not a 'little' hit. The shit broke my nose.'

Going back in I kept repeating the same mistake. I started out strong but went back into routine once I was struck with a good blow. This was apparently very important too the Captain so we ended up spending most of the training session working on my inability to follow through. Eventually I was continuing but the Captain wasn't liking how I was letting the hits get too me.

'Well maybe you can get run over by Recoome repeatedly and not be bothered but this is not how I roll.'

When he was finally satisfied with my work for the day we moved onto everyone else. It became clear that he was tough on everyone in training. No one else took his comments personally and worked to break through whatever they needed to work on. We finished up the day doing coordination. I felt like it should have been called dance class since that's what it felt like. I didn't dare voice that since I like my arms being attached to my torso.

Wrapping up we were all sweaty and each a little bit bloody. I felt like a bag of sour garbage. 

“Hey don't worry about it. It's always hard to adjust to at first.” Burter was a lot better at reading me than I've been giving him credit for.

“I've never really had to work at it before. I never realized it was so hard.” I said whipping the blood leaking from my broken nose.

“We were all the same way.”Jeice started, “Each of us had an easy time of it till we joined the force. Now we work at it and have gotten even better.”

We took a quick stop at medical before heading out for some food. There were a few restaurants on base and I could tell by walking in they were meant for the elites. It was a nice place with like music and everything. We took a large booth since Recoome was pretty much two people combined into one.

The guys started joking around about past missions and stuff. It sounded like they had a lot of fun and was getting me excited for my first real mission. As the food started coming in we all started to booze up a bit. Each of us stayed at a nice tipsy level. Looking over at the guys I felt my dry spell hitting me hard.

Recoome was back to being all shy for some reason. 'I guess attacking and talking register differently or something?'

Burter and Jeice were throwing banter back and forth as they tried to one up each other. Guldo was quietly eating as usual while the Captain looked on amused. They were fun to be around that was for sure.

Stuffed with enough food to almost hurt we headed back to our apartments on the train. Each of us filed into our rooms. Jeice headed back out almost immediately with the Captain in tow. 

“Hey Lock, you wanna come hang out and watch the game?” Burter asked.

I was tipsy and feeling very horny. There was a lot of ways that could end badly.

“You got any beer?”

“Yeah not that you would feel it.” 

“You're just a light weight.” I smiled.

“So you coming?” I looked him over in what I hoped was subtly.

“Sure why not.”


	5. Burter's Place

Burter's apartment was pretty much the same build as mine. The only difference is that his looked lived in. It wasn't messy but there was the occasionally beer bottle. I plopped right down on his couch. He tossed a beer bottle at my head. I caught it and popped it open for a drink. It wasn't bad, not very strong though.

Now that Burter had his own beer he sat down next to me. His size made the couch almost feel like a love seat. We weren't touching but it wouldn't be hard to fix that. He turned on the TV to a sport I didn't recognize. Stretching out we both took a long swig of beer. It felt nice and cold in my hand. My body temperature already had it sweating.

“What game is this?”

“I dunno?” He said taking another drink.

I gave him an amused look, “So you invited me over to watch a sport you don't even know?”

“Pretty much.”

I chuckled a bit, “You know there are more direct ways of asking me out?”

“Yeah but it's weird to ask in front of the other guys. Especially since you're part of the team.” That got me thinking.

“So would this be like illegal? Or like a little slap on the wrist kinda thing?”

“As far as I know Frieza doesn't give a shit who fucks who. So in that sense no. But I know the Captain and he's always about protocol and he would be a bit concerned about it. Though he doesn't have much room to talk. Him and Jeice have been side buddies for years.” I was a bit surprised at that.

“Really? I always thought the Captain would be against sleeping with anyone on his team?” Burter shrugged.

“Kinda. He doesn't want any serious relationships. That would cause problems in battle. But he's always seems fine with more casual sex.” Well that helped sort out a bunch of stuff for me.

“So your not one of those mate for life kinda guys then?” I asked.

“Oh hell no. Guldo is the only one on the team like that.”

“Thank god. The first guy I slept with was like that and man did that lead to some awkwardness. He would not leave me alone. I felt kinda bad for whoever had to clean him off the walls afterwords.” 

“So you don't like….change when your having sex right?” Burter asked.

“No. At least it's never happened before and I've had my fair share of orgasms to know that doesn't affect it. Besides that would make for a very loud and short sex life.” Swallowing the last of my beer I scouted over so I had my legs draped over his.

He pulled off my boots and began to play with the edges of my suit with his large fingers. I pulled off the upper part of my armor before straddling him. His hands moved to my waist. Tossing the bottle over his head I heard it hit something.

“Score.” I hooted.

“What were you aiming at?”

I shrugged before grabbing a hold of his armor and sliding it off his head. He wasn't wearing anything underneath so it gave me direct contact with his chest. I felt him take a deep breath as I ran my hand down his abs to play with the edge of his pants.

“Slide them off sugar.” I said already raring to go.

He moved me aside so he could slip out of them. I could tell he was reptilian due to the lack of nipples. I didn't have sex till I left my home planet so sex with other races were the norm for me. Hell as far as I know I'm the last one.

I tried to distract myself from my oppressive thoughts by taking in Burter's body. He was very nicely built. His ass was glorious and his height only enhanced the fact that his legs seemed endless. Like most reptiles his genitalia was internal. It was out and ready to play. His dick was proportional so it'd be a bit of a tight fit. He was more length than girth, it matched the rest of him very well.

“Come here beautiful.” I pulled him down kissing him.

His size overshadowing me easily. My tongue slipped past his cool lips to play with his warm tongue. I released a deep sigh as he started to help me out of the rest of my uniform. Now completely naked his eyes drank me in before his hands followed. 

There was always something thrilling about seeing someone with contrasting color running their hands all over you. The scales on his hands were lightly calloused as they ran down my skin exploring. Giving another happy sigh we ran into trouble when he hit my vagina.

“Uh are my fingers gonna be too big you think?” He asked with more uncertainty than I expected.

“Honestly I'm more worried about your claws than anything. I thought you were good with your hands Burter?” I teased.

He blushed, “Well I am but I'm not used to...” I rolled my eyes.

“Here let me do it.” Leaning back I essentially started masturbating in front of him. “Why don't you go grab the lube darling?” He ran off as I just drifted into the moment for a minute or so.

“I got it.” Standing up to grab it from him, the mood got a little awkward.

“Come on dear you aren't getting cold feet are you?”

“No I just usually don't do this at my place.”

“Well don't get all flustered on my account.” Reaching for him I gave him a few gentle tugs that had him leaning into me. “Come on.”

I headed towards his bed. It was a little messy but in the sort of lived in way, not the eating crackers in bed kinda way. Laying down on his huge bed he followed eagerly. We started kissing again as I got some lube ready to go. Rubbing him down good he groaned and started nuzzling my neck. His warm breath making me all tingly. Reaching down I covered myself thoroughly. 

Pregnancy was no worry for me. Even with my own species breeding rates were low. Hooking my legs up around his waist he got the picture that I was ready. Sliding down so we were flush against each other I felt him exploring me with the head of his dick.

He went in slowly, the lube and my arousal making the entrance easier. I was right in guessing he wouldn't be too bad. It just felt like it took awhile since he was so long. His face held that blissful look all people getting inside of someone have. Once fully sheathed he felt more of a comfortable fit than I thought he'd be. His length was long but not painfully so which was nice.

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. This part was always a little boring but I took it as an opportunity to take in his body when it's all worked up. I ran my hands down his chest and abs to gently touch around his dick sitting in me. He moaned and I slipped my hands back up and around his neck. Leaning down he used his knees to keep him up so he wasn't smothering me with his bulk. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my face only reaching his chest.

His breathing was deep and he pulled a moan out of me as he pulled out slowly. Taking his sweet ass time before slamming back into me with a good amount of force. As we got into the thick of it there was something so freeing about being able to go all out. With other guys I always had to be gentle in case I'd hurt them. But I didn't have to worry here. We were close to equals so I could thrust onto him without a care in the world. We started out with a steady and slow pace to get adjusted to each other.

But as we got deeper into it we picked up speed. This angle had him rubbing into my clit with ever thrust. Both of us started sweating as we unleashed. His claws digging into my ass causing me to hiss a bit. My foot slipped and I had the heel rubbing down the crack of his ass. That seemed to send him over the edge.

He groaned as he took a few shallow thrusts to finish himself up. Leaning on his elbows his red eyes held a nice darker hue.

“You didn't finish did you?” He asked panting.

“No but I can think of a few ways you could fix that.” He smirked sliding out of me.

Wrapping his hands around my waist he pushed me up so I was leaning against the headboard. Happy with seeing where his head was going I parted my legs gladly for him. I rested my thighs over his shoulders. Looking up at me he gave my clit a kiss before diving his long tongue around me. I groaned as he moved his tongue around my labia, exploring and tasting me. Reaching down I played with plates on his head to encourage him along.

The tease out right avoided my clit, diving his tongue into me occasionally. He quickly had his lips flush with my lower ones adding the texture of his scales into the mix. Groaning I thrust down onto his face. His tongue finally giving my clit some attention. I gave a whine at his thin tongues touch. Grinding on his face I felt myself rising up to my orgasm. His tongue took one last dive into me before licking on my clit that had me going off. I gave a low moan as I froze up.

I flopped down relaxed as I stared at his ceiling. He came up and joined me in the after glow. We didn't cuddle or anything. That's not what we were doing this for. Once the glow wore off I sat up and went to take a long piss. As I got out Burter had already started rounding up his own cloths. Mine were where I left them so it didn't take long for me to get dressed. By the time I was dressed he had finished in the bathroom and was slipping on his pants.

“This was fun. We should do it again sometime.” I commented feeling more relaxed than I had in months.

“Yeah there's always something nice about fucking someone as strong as you. Just let me know if you wanna pop in for another one. I don't exactly do much.” Burter replied.

“I'll see you in training tomorrow.” I said as I walked out the door.

I felt kinda sweaty and probably stunk of sex but I felt amazing at releasing that bottled up tension. If someone had seen me on my way to my place they would have noticed the goofy smile on my face. It was the look everyone got after having a good tumble.

I took a quick shower so I wouldn't stink up the sheets. But other then that I just headed to bed, happy to have a warm dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you want to see me go on about the weird stuff I write. Also if you want to talk to me about written porn in general.](https://malady335.tumblr.com/)


End file.
